I'll Fight For You
by theaiking
Summary: Naruto has spent life with his abusive father. But what'll he do when his father dies? He goes to live with his brother who he hasn't spoken to in years. He's left in a new town with a broken heart, living with his brothers boyfriend Sasori and Sasoris cousins. He's pulled into a world he never thought he'd be part of and he's changing. But for better or worse? Gaanaru
1. He's dead, Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, guys.**

**I started this so long ago then gave up then rewrote it. Ugh. You may have already been reading this and if you have, please reread or else you'll be confused since I've changed up the story a bit.**

**Also! SMUT WARNING! Yes, in the first chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy c:**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

_Ugh…who the hell is that?_ The blond thought as he sat up and ruffled his messy locks. He glanced over at the alarm clock beside the bed, groaning as he saw the time.

7:12

In the morning... And on a Sunday no less! He didn't even get up this early when he had school. Throwing the blankets aside, he swung his feet off the bed and stretched, arms reaching up high as he yawned loudly.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"I'm comin'" He yelled as he stood up and stumbled out of his room, nearly tripping over the mess of things he had scattered across his floor. He grunted as he jumped out of the doorway, clear of any messes now and hightailed it towards the front door. He noticed the couch was empty, when it usually was occupied by his drunken father, as he grumbled varied obscenities and after a brief moment he paused in his race towards the door and let out an annoyed sigh. "He probably just forgot his keys again." He mumbled to himself as he slunk towards the door, not looking forward to the most likely to be unpleasant early morning greeting with his father.

Not that he was exactly looking forward to seeing his father any other time either. After his mother, Kushina, had died back when he was only a young child, his father had started drinking. It had been bad at first, but it quickly got even worse; the poor man could barely walk most the time. However, the most devastating thing about the situation was that as he drank more, he got meaner as well. The first few years the blonde's older brother had taken the beatings on himself, sometimes even provoking the man on purpose to keep the man's attention off of Naruto. However, once Deidara was sent off to a special boarding school for the artistically gifted, the beatings were then Naruto's burden to bare.

Bang! Ban-

The blonde threw the door open quickly, instinctively readying himself to catch his father and help him towards the couch, however he looked thoroughly confused seeing two men standing there. One was a police officer with messy, silver hair and the name 'Hatake' on his shirt. The other was a nicely dressed man with a long scar across his face, whom he recognized as the social worker that had been called to his house multiple times in the past, holding a neatly put together file. "Uh…" The blonde started dumbly as he scratched the back of his head. "What's going on, Iruka?"

The officer began to speak, but Iruka spoke up first with a sad smile on his face. "Naruto, may we come in?"

The blonde tilted his head slightly before nodding. "Yeah? What's this about?" He questioned, staring at them for a moment before he gasped. "Am I under arrest?!" He nearly yelled, eyes wide as he took a step back. "I never did anything illegal, I swear! I've been fram-"

His terrified rant was cut off as the man with the scar spoke again, holding a hand up and shaking it quickly as he smiled slightly. "No, no. Calm down. You aren't in trouble, Naruto. This is Officer Kakashi Hatake. We just need to talk to you…" The man's voice was softer than normal and he was obviously upset over something, which only served to keep the blonde from calming down.

Naruto eyed them suspiciously for a moment, feeling uneasy, but eventually nodded and stepped aside to allow them to come in. "What's going on then? It's really early…" He grumbled before yawning again as he shut the door behind them.

"You may want to take a seat," the officer said as he motioned at the couch.

"I'm fine standing." The uneasy feeling only grew more unnerving the longer this was drug out. Shuffling his feet, the blonde ran a hand through his messy hair before rubbing the back of his neck.

The men glanced at each other, Iruka looking concerned while Hatake only shrugged before turning his gaze back to the blonde with a slight frown. He always hated having to give this kind of news, especially to a kid. "Your father was in a car accident," he paused to let it sink in, "…and he didn't survive it."

The blonde teen's jaw dropped as he heard these words, not processing them. He stared at them for a long minute. His father was dead? "W-what?"

"He was driving while drunk and he ran off the road, hitting a telephone pole. It appears he hit his head too hard on the steering wheel and died nearly instantly." The officer let his words sink in for a moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry for your loss." He added, sounding sympathetic despite his emotionless expression.

Naruto was completely stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father couldn't be dead. He was all he had left, even if the man had become an abusive drunk after his mom died. So many things circled around his head, but one thought stood out: What would he do now? He was only seventeen. He was still in high school. He was only one year from graduating and going to college. Not that college was really a concern now or even before. Now he'd probably be sent to some shitty foster home somewhere, have to change schools, leave his friends and live a life worse than he already was. He'd heard what happens in foster homes. Knowing that had been the reason he'd always lied to Iruka about his bruises. It wasn't fair for this to happen.

It also wasn't fair that he actually felt sad. Part of him had always expected this someday. His father had already been in multiple accidents and been arrested many times because of his alcohol addiction. It was only a matter of time. That or he planned to leave and never look back once he was eighteen. So, yeah, the blonde felt he shouldn't feel sad. He should be glad the man was gone. He wouldn't have to hide from him or lie to his friends about the bruises anymore. Long ago, he had convinced himself that he hated his father, but the truth was that he loved him and missed the kind of father he'd been before his mother died. He felt lost. He'd lost his mother and brother already, but now he'd lost his father and his life as he knew it. It just wasn't fair.

Iruka eyed him curiously, knowing it wasn't like the blonde to be so emotionless. "Are you okay, Naruto?" He asked, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto blinked, remembering he needed to respond to them at some point. It took a second for the man's question to make sense in his head, but then he glared slightly and slapped his hand away. "My father is dead and I'm likely to end up in a foster home in some random town now. Do you fucking think I'm okay?" He snapped, irritated by his question. How was he supposed to be okay right now?

The tanned man looked the blonde over, noticing the fading bruise on his jaw. He wondered for the hundredth time why the boy never ratted out his father, it had always been obvious to him what had been going on. Yet the blonde always had an excuse for it. Naruto had a temper, and he knew it, so he usually told everyone he'd gotten into a fight. Though Iruka had always known better. "Of course not. I'm so sorry, Naruto." He mumbled softly, taking a breath before forcing a smile and holding up the file he held in his hand. "I do have some good news in all of this, though. Your father has a will that makes most of this easy to take care of."

Naruto looked at the man curiously. He never knew his father had made a will. It must have been his mother's doing before she died. "What does it say?"

The man cleared his throat as he opened the folder, "First off, I'm going to tell you that your father stated that if he were to die before you turned 18, custody of you will be granted to your brother, Deidara Uzumaki."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly. "B-but, wait… I haven't even heard from my brother in years. My dad said he didn't want anything to do with us."

The tanned man sighed, "Your father lied, Naruto. I just spoke to your brother on the way. He's headed here from Suna soon to pick you up and take you to live with him."

The blond stayed quiet and simply stared down at his feet. He was going to live with his brother. In Suna. Which was only an hour or so from Konoha. 'That's not too bad…' He was going to have to leave his home, but at least it was possible to see his friends.

Iruka placed a comforting hand back on the blondes shoulder. "Are you okay if I continue? I can wait until your brother arrives and just discuss it with him if you would like."

Naruto smiled sadly, shaking his head. "No, please continue."

Iruka smiled softly and nodded. "Okay. Well, as I said, custody goes to your brother. Everything Minato owned is to go to you and your brother, but, unfortunately, your father did not own much. No house or land and the car was totaled in the accident so it's worth nothing now. He had no bank account or life insurance. So sadly, the only things left for you two are what is currently in your house."

The blond sighed quietly and mumbled under his breath. "Figures the bastard would leave us with nothing in the end."

"I took the liberty of straightening everything out for you guys. I even called your landlord to inform him that Minato has died and that the lease is nullified. You have until the end of the month to get everything out of the house. I have also written all the paper work up on the switching of custody. Once your brother gets to town he is going to meet me at the police station first and sign it. Then the only thing left for him to do is withdraw you from Konoha High, but he can simply take you to the school you'll be attending in Suna and they can handle all that as you are enrolled. Now you probably want to get started packing or saying goodbyes. Just remember your brother should be here soon."

The blond simply nodded and gave him a soft smile, thankful for the kind man's actions, as he opened the door for them. "Thanks for coming to tell me Iruka…" He mumbled, sounding distant as his thoughts began to run haywire once again. He had to pack, he had to text his friends, but first he had to go tell Sasuke.

**[*A Little Later*]**

Naruto walked quickly down the quiet road heading for his best friend's house. He was lost in his thoughts, but he didn't need to be aware of where he was walking. He knew how to get there by heart. He could get to Sasuke's blindfolded and disoriented. Once he actually had after being dared to try. He'd been to the raven's house countless times, they had been best friends since they were seven after all.

The blonde turned the corner onto Sasuke's road and counted the houses. "One…two…three…four...and Sasuke!"

He looked up at the fifth large, white house on the block. The houses in this area sure were expensive. Nearly every single one looked alike, though, with the same design and the same large, nicely taken care of yard. Naruto had never understood who would want to live in a neighborhood that looked like it was made for rich pod people.

He found it weird thinking he wouldn't be coming over here to copy his friend's homework or to have movie marathons anymore. It was odd, though, that that's what was weird to the blonde. When he had just became friends with Sasuke he had found it awkward to go to his house, but quickly it became the place he called home because he always felt at home with the raven. It was why they were inseparable. They have plans to have a sleep over that weekend. Or had, he supposed. The Uchiha's were among the richest in Konoha and Naruto was far from being in the same social class. He wasn't exactly poor, but he could never even dream of being as rich as the renowned Uchihas.

He sighed sadly as he walked up the drive and then stone walk way he knew so well. He took his time, stepping on each individual twenty-nine stones. He knew this would be the hardest thing he'd ever had to tell his best friend and he wasn't looking forward to it. He rang the doorbell and waited, only he got no answer. With a snort, he rolled his eyes slightly. Sasuke was home. He knew that and he knew that the boy's parents were out of town on a business trip. So Sasuke was simply ignoring the door.

"Geez...lazy bastard!" the blond mumbled to himself as he tried the door knob and found that it was unlocked so he walked right in. It wasn't the first time he'd done this so he didn't even think twice as he stepped right on into the Uchiha's large, dark living room. He looked around, taking in the room one final time, knowing it would be a while before he was back there. The room was tidy and elegant, just like the Uchiha's themselves. There was a magnificent fireplace on the far wall and two couches facing each other in the center of the room, horizontal to the fireplace, with a shining glass coffee table between them. There were no plants, no pictures hanging, and no sign of life in the room. He always had wondered how they could stand their home being so…dull.

He frowned as he made his way down the hall and towards the third door on the left. Sasukes room. "You should answer the door, Sasuke!" He said loudly, not hesitating to open the door and walk in on him. He assumed he'd probably find the raven reading or playing a video game like usual anyways. _Boring bastard_, he thought.

Although, that assumption was very wrong.

Sasuke sat at his desk, hand down his pants while his laptop was open with porn on the screen. Gay porn. Which was more than a surprise for Naruto. As far as he'd known, Sasuke was as straight as a guy could be. However, everyone thought Naruto was straight too… The blonde had been hiding the fact he was into guys for years now, mostly by pretending to love Sakura, and apparently Sasuke had been doing the same.

Sasuke, hearing the door, quickly jerked his hand from his pants and slammed his laptop shut as he turned to glare at the intruder. However, his eyes widened slightly seeing Naruto, but he rather quickly regained his passive composure. "Tch... What are you doing here, idiot?" He spoke in the same old slightly annoyed tone Naruto was used to as he stood and fixed his jeans, buttoning and zipping them back up.

The blonde blushed darkly and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "U-uh...well I need to talk to you about something but I can..." he looked away from him, realizing his eyes kept trying to travel down the raven's chest to the bulge in his pants. "…I can come back later."

Sasuke shook his head and walked over, sitting on his bed. "Don't make it awkward, dumbass. It's not like I'm the only one who masturbates. Just sit and tell me what you came over for." The raven said calmly, not meeting the blonde's eyes; something that was rare of him to do.

Naruto huffed and puffed out his cheeks in a pouting type of way as he sat by the raven, looking at him. "Ne, don't be such an asshole just 'cause I caught you getting off to gay po-"

"Shut up and don't you dare mention this again." The raven snapped rudely, interrupting him, as he just stared at his lap. "Don't go running your big mouth to anyone, either." He added softly.

Naruto frowned knowing the male really thought he'd just go tell everyone. Eve he knew he had a big mouth, but he'd never tell anything big. "Bastard…" He took a deep breath before he reached over and rested a hand on the raven's thigh innocently. "Sasuke," he said quietly for once, "It's okay to be attracted to guys, ya know?" He bit his bottom lip softly as he began to rub his thigh softly. "It's not...a bad thing."

Sasuke froze feeling the boy's hand, but soon turned his head to look at the hand then at the boy's face. "You wouldn't understand how I feel. Do you know what would happen if my parents found out?" He sighed.

The blonde did know. The Uchihas were the most stuck up, closed minded people he'd ever met. A sad look appeared on his face, "You can't live doing only what your parents want Sasuke. You should do what you want to do and be happy."

Sasuke shook his head, but said nothing as he glanced back at the blondes hand on his thigh. It was awfully close to his crotch, making the Uchiha throb just slightly from the forbidden thought of his male best friend touching him there. Even though he would have enjoyed it. "Idiot..." he mumbled as he shifted casually on the bed, making the blondes hand slide up higher. He was so tempted to make a move on him. However, he knew he shouldn't. The problem wasn't Naruto. He had realized a long time ago that the blond liked guys. Or more specifically liked _him. _He himself just couldn't let anything happen. It was impossible. So Sasuke never even thought of how he could feel for Naruto, he simply told himself it was just attraction to his body. He'd considered coming onto him after admitting that to himself, but what would it have done? He would have been using his best friend for sex, and even Sasuke couldn't be that cruel.

Naruto laughed softly then opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again as he felt his hand higher on the raven's thigh. He could feel his heart beat quicken slightly, butterflies forming in his stomach as he inched his hand a bit towards the bulge in the raven's jeans. He wanted to touch him so badly... But should he? Sure he knew Sasuke liked guys now, but would the raven really want to be touched by him? He took a deep breath. Naruto Uzumaki was not a coward and he always at least tried to get what he wanted. He'd only held back before because he thought he'd be rejected. "Sasuke," he whispered as he finally slid his hand up, softly beginning to rub his palm against the raven's bulge. "Want me to help you with this?"

The raven tilted his head, letting out a nearly inaudible moan as he instinctively reacted to the blonde's hand. Well this certainly answered the question of whether or not the blonde liked guys. "What are you...mm...doing, stupid? Stop it." He said, though his body said otherwise as he pressed his hips up, grinding against the hand softly.

Blushing darkly, Naruto shook his head quickly. "What's it look like I'm doing, bastard? I'm giving you what you want." He said so quickly that his words nearly rambled together and became incomprehensible. He leaned close to hesitantly brush his lips against the males jaw, squeezing his bulge as his free hand cupped the raven's cheek and turned his head so they were looking at each other. "D-do you not w-" His words were cut off as the raven suddenly connected their lips, thoroughly surprising him. It took a few seconds, but ultimately he kissed back, lips moving rather heatedly against the ravens.

Letting out a soft grunt, Sasuke reached up and cupped the back of the blonde's neck as he pressed harder into the kiss. It wasn't too long before his tongue slipped out, licking the blonde's bottom lip before biting down and tugging on it gently. There was something about the way the kiss was desperate, on behalf of them both, that made his heart pound in his chest. He wasn't surprised when the blonde quickly slipped his tongue out and into his mouth, the moan that escape from him was uncontrollable. He rubbed his tongue against the blonde's, eyes closing tighter while his hand slid up to tangle in the blonde's hair. His other hand began to tug at the blonde's shirt, trying to gesture that he was wanting more.

Even Naruto could easily understand what Sasuke wanted. He wanted the same exact thing. He'd wanted this for a couple years now, ever since he realized he was in love with his best friend. He soon broke the kiss, tugging his shirt off over his head rather clumsily. He didn't speak as he pushed the raven down on his back, moving above him and between his legs with a nervous yet happy smile on his face. He was ecstatic that the raven felt the same way, or he at least assumed he did. He didn't believe Sasuke would sleep with just anyone. So obviously he meant a lot to him, right?

Naruto began grinding against the raven, now having his own bulge in his pants, pushing up the ravens shirt now and tugging it off a bit roughly. "Sasuke," he whispered his name, trailing kisses down his neck before biting down softly on his shoulder which drew out a cute gasp from the raven below him. "Heh, you sound cute." He snickered, smiling bigger even as the male rolled his eyes. He quickly began undoing the raven's jeans, hands shaking slightly from excitement and partly from nervousness. Biting his lip, he tugged them down along with his boxers.

He'd seen the raven naked before. There had been a time as kids that Naruto forgot his swim trunks when they went to the lake so Sasuke tossed his trunks as well to make him feel better while they swam. There had been the time Kiba got too rowdy at the pool and decided to pants Sasuke after a dare from Ino. There had also been the multiple times they'd changed and showered in the locker room freshman year when they were on the basketball team together. He'd seen the male's body plenty of times, just never like this. Never with Sasuke biting his lip, blushing and on his back underneath him with his legs spread. "Shit, Sasuke..." he mumbled, licking his lips at the sight laid out in front of him.

The ravens eyes took on an even darker hue as he hastily grew impatient for more. "Stop fucking staring at me." He snapped, glaring at him, but it just didn't have the same effect as usual. Not that it actually ever affected the blonde.

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, you're just so…" he frown, scratching his cheek with a finger as he pondered the best word to describe him. After a moment he smile brightly and blushed again. "…beautiful." He leaned down and kissed the raven when he only rolled his eyes at his words, wondering if the raven felt as happy he did. Feeling the others hand pushing down the bottoms of his orange jumpsuit, he moaned softly. He had to admit, he was a bit irritated that the other was rushing this. It was the first time for them and Naruto couldn't help but want to take it slow, to savor each second of it. Though, there would be all the time in the world to savor everything, right? Being the romantic that he was, the blond was already believing they'd be together after they finished this and got a chance to talk about it. That seemed to be a reasonable expectation, in his mind. Little did he know that the raven had a different view on things.

Quite opposite of the blond, Sasukes mind was a blank. He couldn't think of anything other than how good it felt having the blondes body pressed against him this way. He looked up at the blond, watching as he slipped out of his annoyingly bright orange pants. He admired the glisten of the sweat on his tanned skin, making it look almost golden. He had always noticed how good looking the blond was. Even as kids when he'd been a bouncing ball of smiles and messy blond locks with those bright baby blues. He was even more stunning now, however. He was nearly Sasukes height, though his shoulders were broader and he was more muscular than him. While Sasukes body was thin and fragile looking, the blonds body was rather masculine and athletic. That was probably because over the last two years the blond still enjoyed playing sports, while Sasuke had started fancying himself with the arts and learning more in depth aspects of his family's company. His eyes seemed to have turned to a slightly lighter hue of blue while his hair had done the same and become a lighter, paler shade of blond. _It fits him better_, Sasuke thought. The light blond locks and clear blue eyes contrasted against his sun kissed skin and gave him a beautiful unearthly look.

"Should I pose for you, Sasuke?" Naruto smirked, interrupting the ravens thoughts as he noticed he was being stared at. His tone was obviously teasing, as it always was with the raven when he taunted him, though it was also flirtatious. Something Sasuke wasn't used to, obvious by the faint blush that suddenly appeared on his cheeks. Naruto chuckled softly, leaning back over him as he slid a hand up the ravens soft thigh. "Like what you see, ne?" He purred lowly, baby blues clouding with lust.

Sasuke studiously ignored his words, choosing instead to just bite down on his lip as a shiver shot down his spine. He closed his eyes lightly, legs spreading apart with a little resistance. He had had sex before so he wasn't scared or nervous, despite the fact that he had been intimate with only a female before. However, he'd never been in a position where the blond was obviously the one in control. It was new to him, though he couldn't say he disliked it. "Are you going to fuck me or just keep teasing?" He snapped suddenly, keeping his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see the blond smirk. He just knew he would.

And he was right. As soon as he'd spoken, an undeniably pleased smirk sprang up on the blonds face. "Bossy boots.." he mumbled, sounding amused. He couldn't help the confidence he felt at the moment, knowing he was the only one who had ever seen this side of the raven, the only one to make him blush like this. Now that he thought of it, he didn't think he'd ever seen the raven blush in all the years he had known him. The thought only boosted his confidence. He licked his lips, giving his thigh a light squeeze. He was honestly afraid to be anything but gentle with the raven. Sasuke looked so frail and breakable with his pale skin and nearly petite figure.

His lips trailed down the ravens neck, lightly grazing over his collar bone and giving him a light kiss there. Soon his kisses slid farther down his body. He kissed and nipped at his skin along his chest and nipples, then his stomach and hips. Never did he do more than nibble, noticing the lighter his touch was, the louder Sasuke moaned. Odd. He'd imagined it would be the other way with sex. Though he really didn't know what to expect since he was the virgin between the two of them. He'd never even watched much pornography. His only experience with it was a few years before, after making out with Ino at a party and realizing that he had not exactly been turned on like a normal guy would be, he had forced himself to watch a bit of gay porn, wondering if he was gay or if he just didn't like Ino that way. Turned out it was both in the end.

Though he was thankful he'd watched it because now he at least had some idea as to what he was supposed to do. He reached the males hips, biting his lip as he eyed the males erection. It was weird to think of his best friend as his lover right now. Since they were seven they had been only friends, ten long years now. After a moment of hesitation he brought his hand to his mouth, placing two fingers in his mouth. He licked and sucked on them until he thought they were wet enough to do what he needed. His mouth skipped over the males crotch, honestly too afraid to try pleasing him with that way right now. He was too focused on the task at hand. He lightly brushed his lips over the ravens inner thigh, eliciting a slightly loud moan from the other. Naruto smiled slightly, despite the erotic acts he was performing, genuinely happy he could be the one pleasing the raven right now.

After a moment he finally moved things forward, slipping one finger inside the ravens tight entrance rather abruptly, drawing out one more soft moan from the Uchiha. He was a bit surprised, honestly having had expected a bit more dramatic response to this. Maybe it just didn't feel that weird, maybe the raven had pleasured himself this way before. He really had no clue. He pushed away his thoughts and started to move his finger in and out slowly, nearly mesmerized by how tight and hot he was inside. He briefly wondered how it would feel to be inside him. _Oh, god.._ he thought.

The second finger was soon slipped inside, teeth lightly nipping at the ravens thigh just below his testicles. He glanced up at him, watching while the raven arched his back up slightly and gripped the bed sheets in a tight grip. Naruto used his fingers in a scissoring motion, trying to stretch him a bit more. That was the whole point of preparing him, wasn't it? He continued with fingering him, losing himself for a moment as the ravens low moans drove him mad. He'd had many dreams about doing this kind of stuff to him over the past few years and he couldn't believe it was really happening. "Naruto..." he heard his name whispered, pulling him back to earth. He looked at the ravens face, noticing the oddly pleading look in his eyes, and nodded once in understanding.

He licked his lips and straightened up, pulling his fingers free and blushing a bit darkly as he shifted back over the raven. He placed his hands flat on the bed, on either side of the males head and looked down at him. "Sasuke, I... I-"

"Shut up, idiot. You're taking forever." Sasuke interrupted.

Narutos eyes flashed, briefly showing his hurt, before he hid the emotion and nodded slowly. He should have expected this much. The raven wasn't much for talking any other time, so why would he be for it now? Without another word Naruto reached down, gripping his own erection and guiding it to the ravens entrance before biting down on his lip hard as he pushed in the tip to start with. He let out a groan, surprised by how amazing it felt. He had expected it to feel good, but this... This was heaven. He slowly pushed deeper, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt.

Sasuke spread his legs farther, allowing him easier access. It was strange to think it was Naruto that was inside him, filling him up like this. He had always wondered how it would feel to screw his best friend, but never had he expected it to possibly happen. He was pleasantly surprised, to say the least, finding that the blond knew what to do and was so far doing it well. He had feared briefly, when this had first began moments ago, that the blond would be rough and clumsy. As the blond started to move slowly, he tilted his head back and let out a moan louder than all the previous ones. His eyes fluttered closed once more, body arching up off the bed just slightly. "Mm.. ngh.. Naruto.." He mumbled and hummed, biting down on his bottom lip a bit hard to hold back from making much noise.

Naruto, on the other hand, was making quite a bit of noises. Grunts, growls and groans slipped from his lips as his eyes darkened, giving his face a rather feral look. He didn't speak, only moaned louder as his thrusts became more rapid and a bit harder. He let his eyes roam over the ravens body, taking in the beauty of the way his body arched up and his chest rose then fell rapidly. He watched him begin to pant and sweat, reviling in the fact that he was causing him to feel this way. He felt a nearly overwhelming urge to start pounding into him harder, faster, to draw out louder and lewder moans. But he managed to keep his head as he continued thrusting at a steady pace, not too hard. Sasuke already appeared to be feeling about as good as he possibly could at the moment.

As the moments stretched on, Sasuke felt his climax building quickly. He usually would last longer when pleasuring himself, though this was much more pleasing than just a few fingers so he wasn't surprised when after only a brief period of time he was throbbing and leaking precum. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him closer, as he pressed his hips up. "Naru.." he breathed, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. He was right on the edge, he knew it. With a few more low moans and a soft gasp, Sasuke couldn't hold it back any longer. His vision went white for a brief second as he suddenly came onto his own stomach.

Naruto was very unprepared for the sudden tightness around him. He gasped and moaned loudly, breathing heavily with his face pressed against the ravens neck, as he came hard inside the male. He gave a few final slow thrusts as he rode out his orgasm then pulled out of the other, rolling onto his back beside him as he panted and slowly caught his breath.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke first. "Wow..." he mumbled as a huge grin suddenly spread across his lips. That had been everything he'd expected and more. It had felt amazing. Of course he had nothing to compare it to, but still. "I can't believe that happened. Ne, Sasuke? Why'd you never tell me you had a thing for me?" He teased, grin somehow growing bigger as he turned on his side to face the raven.

Though as soon as his eyes landed on the raven, his grin disappeared. The raven was sitting up now, looking at him with a cold expression. Colder than normal at least. Naruto could always tell the raven didn't really mean his harsh words or mean stares, he could always see something in his eyes, a gentleness that no one else ever seemed to notice in the raven. But it was gone right now. "Sasuke?"

"Don't start thinking that meant anything."

"W-what? But...I thought...I mean-"

"You thought wrong." Sasuke interrupted bluntly, turning away from him and tugging his boxers back on. He didn't really want to be so bitter about this. He knew the blond was hurt by his reaction. How could he not know? Naruto was so easy to read. Even just the tone of his voice was enough for him to know he was disappointed and sad. But what could he have really expected? Sasuke wondered. That they'd be together? That was ridiculous. He was an Uchiha. Uchihas didn't date the same sex. They had morals.

"Sasuke...this really wasn't anything to you? I thought that maybe...maybe you felt the same way I did. That maybe you loved me like I love you." Naruto watched him, eyes showing his sadness. This was not what he'd been expecting. Of course he didn't expect kisses, giggles, and a sweet happy ending, this was Sasuke after all, but he hadn't even considered this would happen.

Sasuke sighed softly and turned to look at him finally, his face showed no emotion, if he was shocked by this revelation he didn't show it. It made the blonde wonder if perhaps the raven had known his feelings all along. "No, Naruto. I don't. I don't love you." His tone was quiter than normal, but even and serious nonetheless. He couldn't say for sure he _didn't _love him, but he definitely couldn't say he did.

Narutos eyes widened, genuinely surprised the raven seemed to had known his feelings all along. Why else would he be so calm? Finding out your best friend was in love with you wasn't exactly every day news. He'd been so sure he had hidden it too. After a moment his eyes watered slightly, realizing then that he'd been stupid to ever think that Sasuke could feel the same way. "D-do..you regret it?" He whispered, gaze dropping to his own lap.

_No... not at all. It was amazing,_ Sasuke thought, hating the way he was making the blond feel. Although he had to do this. He had to make him see it would never work between them. He had to pretend he didn't care at all. Sure it would hurt the blond, but eventually Naruto would forgive him for being an asshole. "Tch, no. That was a good fuck." He said, forcing a smirk onto his face.

Narutos head shot up and he stared at him, mouth slightly open in shock. Sasukes words hit him hard. After so many years of being friends, so many years of being nearly inseparable, Sasuke had simply used him to get off. _Just a good fuck, _Naruto thought coldly. He really hadn't ever been anything more than a friend to Sasuke. And now he wondered if he was even that much to him. Surely someone didn't sleep with a friend who loved them when they didn't feel the same way. Maybe all these years Sasuke hadn't given a damn about him at all. Maybe he'd only hung out with him because he had pitied him. So many hurtful thoughts swirled around the blonds head as he felt his heart breaking into pieces. Since he'd met the raven he had always seen the good in him. He had always believed that no matter how cold he was, he was capable of being caring as well. His face slowly took on a dark and depressed expression as he realized he'd been wrong. So wrong.

It was Narutos turn to be cold now. He glared at the raven, his eyes dark and for once not showing his emotions. "Do you just spread your legs like a slut to all your friends?" He asked softly, his voice nearly a growl, as he stood and tugged of his clothes rather quickly. He ignored Sasukes glare, he had to get away from him. He couldn't handle this, not after everything else that happened today. "Fuck you, Sasuke." He grumbled as he turned and hurried out of the house.

As soon as he shut the front door behind him, he felt the first tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it away, refusing to cry, as he made his way down the Uchihas walkway quickly. He started down the road, heading home. He had planned to go see his other friends as well, planned to tell them goodbye. But how could he do that now? It would just be more pain that he couldn't deal with yet. Plus part of him was done with this town. His father was dead, his heart was broken, he was moving to another town, and he felt ready to let go of Konoha.

He sighed, deciding he should just avoid saying bye to his friends. They'd want to stay in touch, which meant he'd have to tell them everything that happened with Sasuke or at least hear about the raven a lot and he couldn't handle that. He couldn't hear about or be around Sasuke again for a while, if ever, and he knew if he stayed in touch with his friends, it was bound to happen before he was ready.

Sasuke would never love him and he would never not love Sasuke. After today he knew he couldn't face the raven again. What happened today had destroyed ten years of friendship. The blonde held back the tears that continued threatening to fall as he continued to walk. As he reached the corner of the street he suddenly took off at a full sprint towards his house.


	2. Please read first!

ATTENTION!

Ive redone the original story beginning as ive decided to go a different way with it and finally have motivation to do this. So please reread this story and look forward to more updates soon!


End file.
